Memorable TImes A Hopeful Future
by A-VGrl
Summary: Yo!Bling! This is my first Fic What others could see from the beginning these 2 people are finally opening there eyes to however Catherine and Warrick have many hurdles to get over at the start of there relationship.... R & R Apreciated! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1 Mistakes

Memorable Times, A Hopeful Future

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. But we knew that already, right? I do own lots of the DVDs. Am a member on a csi Roleplay site ect. So if you think I've got anything wrong about this be sure to let me no. **_

**_Set in season 7! Grissom and Sara ARE dating in my fic! _**

_**Please don't be scared to Read and Review I welcome your input!**_

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic—hopefully the first of many but most of my stuff will be Catherine based as she's the character on the show I no most about. Many Thanks xxx**_

They always said that Warrick Brown took after Gil Grissom too much.

He never found himself believing it until he sat in that locker room comforting a crying colleague of his.

Catherine Willows

The pair had not unlike there team mates Sara Sidle and Gilbert Grissom had chemistry.

It was unbelievable to the rest of the team how oblivious to each others feelings they were.

A few short months had past after Nick Stokes had been kidnapped.

- This was an awakening experience for them all. Nicky is like a brother to them and the thought of loosing him unbearably dug away at them while they watched him squirm around in a fibreglass coffin. A torture they wouldn't have wished on anyone, let alone one of there own.

The shock of this made Warrick realise he didn't want to be alone any longer; Warrick married a girl he was dating. Tina.

As Catherine's Maglight beam hovered over warrick as she worked the scene the ever observant strawberry blonde spotted a wedding band on the African-Americans finger, she refused to believe she had feelings for "it isn't ethical" she told herself.

As she questioned him on what she hoped was a figment of her imagination a band of her very own threatened to squeeze around her heart until she had to look away from his amazing brown eyes absorbing herself back into her work.

He found himself confused about why this woman seemed so pissed off about what had been seen and said at that crime scene and found her out to talk to her.

The whole world froze around him as she said.

"_Warrick ... you know, the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility that it might come true. And when you lose that possibility ... it just kind of sucks."_

She liked him back and he never knew…

Over the next year and a half he had to admit he had more than fantisized about what it would be like to be married to his co-worker. Mostly in times of great marital crisis that him and Tina both shared.

This would be one of those moments they would laugh about in the future…

Warrick had just filled for divorce and he found himself comforting someone else.

But he didn't mind, he was comforting her.

Catherine.

He sat next to her and aloud her to sob into his shoulder.

She needed to.

Her father had just been murdered infront of her and she wasn't allowing herself to grieve.

Warrick reached up to wipe the tears off her cheek as she pulled up of his shoulder turned her head away ashamed of letting her emotions get the better of her, it wasn't very professional of her let alone not really In her personality to sit in the locker room and cry.

However. He smoothly pulled her back to face him hooking his hand gentally under her chin as he did so.

He looked into her eyes, tears making them shine in the light, even at its low voltage.

The whole world melted in the intensity of purely how it felt. It was soothing; nothing else mattered but being there with one and another. Soothing each others pain, just by sitting and in a warm embrace.

Before the man could stop himself he was stroking her cheek and locking his lips smoothly onto hers…

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2 There always Looking

Catherine felt herself shocked at warricks gesture, caught up in the moment she closed her eyes and waited the kiss out untill they both needed to surface for air before freaking out.

A few seconds slowly passed before Catherine could gather her thoughts and moved away from warrick. "What just happened?" she confusedly asked herself unaware that she had said her thought out loud.

She looked at the man as shock came over his face at what he had just done.

Before she could stop him he got up and left the locker room.

She ran after him but either she was to slow or he was just to fast for her and before she knew it he was out of the parking lot.

She sighed as she watched his truck out of her horizon and went back inside to gather her belongings to leave herself.

She didn't actually know were she was driving to after that shift. Home was her first instinct but that's not were she ended up.

Soon enough she found herself pulling into the parking lot of a local gym. She didn't no what had happened but suddenly she didn't feel comfortable in her own skin. Maybe it was just the effect men had on her but at the end of every relationship she picked at her faults. "_Im getting to old. A little outa shape there hun. Wow! Are those split ends I see? Does my but look big in this" _Apparently all these questions went through every girls head but nothing she could do could make them go away. Except dancing and Him!

Lindsey helped aswell most of the time but she is a teenager now, she has her own problems to deal with. Her own hormones that Catherine had to deal with.

Catherine slipped into the changing room and emerged a couple of minutes later in sweats.

She plugged her ipod the guys at the lab had bought her for Christmas into a set of speakers and let herself move to the soft beat.

Like riding a bike, you never quite forget how. She thought to herself as her body supported her as she span and leaped all around the room.

To make it as a professional dancer she had to learn many a routine in her time. These involved the simplest to the most extravagant dance moves. From Ballet to Latin.

As the women let go of all her feelings and emotions, her world even, she hadn't realised there was somebody watching her.

The person observed her from her scruffy ponytail to her lvpd sweatpants.

They stood there and watched her until they thought that it would be dangerous to do so anymore.

They didn't want to be spotted not yet anyway.

They lowered there cap over there eyes to make it sure not to be reconised and headed out to there car.


End file.
